


Call Me When You're Sober

by hell_is_our_home



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, drunk gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/pseuds/hell_is_our_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank <em>hated</em> the night shift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me When You're Sober

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for using an Evanescence song for the title

Frank hated the closing shift, especially tonight since Ray had to leave early and Bob called out sick and Frank was tempted to just close the shop early. It was almost midnight and it was a Sunday, he was sure there was a slim chance that anyone would want a tattoo at that hour. Frank began packing up the supplies when he heard the chime of the small bells hanging on the front door. Frank sighed and walked back to the front counter.

"Can I help you?" Frank asked. The guy smelled of alcohol, a sheen of sweat covering his flushed face and Frank hoped that stain on his shirt was not vomit.

"I want a tattoo." The guy said as he moved his hair from his eyes, his words slurred and Frank noticed his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying. Or maybe he was high. Frank couldn't tell, but he knew he had to get this guy out of the shop. This wasn't the first time Frank had seen someone drunk waltzing into the shop demanding for a unicorn tattoo on their ass or something, but this was the first time it happened when Bob wasn't around to kick them out.

"Look man," Frank started. "You're drunk and you're not thinking straight." Frank walked around the counter and cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder. "But if you really want that tattoo, than you should come back tomorrow when you're sober." Frank said. The guy just looked down at his shoes, his hair going back in his eyes, and Frank hoped he wasn't going to start crying again.

"But I need this tattoo." He mumbled.

"Okay, I really think you should go." Frank said as politely as he could but he had no idea what to say.

"But Stephen will love me more if I get a tattoo." The guy said lifting his head again. His eyes were brimmed with tears and there was snot coming out his nose. He staggered a bit as he tried to step forward before he stumbled and stood straight again. "I don't care what tattoo, just give me one."

"What?" Frank said. "Look just come back tomorrow and I'll see what I could do, but you have to leave-"

"But it'll be too late if I get it tomorrow!" The guy suddenly shouted and backed off from Frank's hold on him. "He'll be gone by then!" Frank rolled his eyes.

"Look, I can't help you with that and you really have to leave." Frank as he grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the shop. "Did you walk here or-What the fuck?!" Frank yelped as the guy started falling on to the sidewalk. Shit.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" Frank said as he lightly tapped onto the guy's face. "Dude wake up." Frank tapped on his face a few more times, but all the guy did was mumble something incoherently before snoring again. _Shit._ "Fuck." Frank hissed. He was out cold and in the middle of the fucking sidewalk. Frank looked around hoping this guy was out with his friends and maybe they were looking for him. Of course with Frank's luck, the streets were deserted by now and he noticed there was no car parked near the shop. Did he seriously walk all the way here? Frank groaned as he hauled the guy back into the shop and set him on the chairs in the waiting room.

Frank paced a bit, his shoes squeaking against the tiled floor and filling in the silence of the room, along with the guy's snores. Okay, what would Ray and Bob do in this situation? Well, Frank knew they would have gotten rid of this guy in ten seconds flat, with Bob's intimidating strength and Ray's charm. Frank had none of those attributes and was now stuck with a stranger drunk and passed out in his tattoo shop. Frank took out his phone and dialed Bob's number, glancing back at the guy when he stopped snoring. Frank was relieved when he saw his chest rise and fall as he breathed.

"I'm busy with something so leave a message or some shit-" Fuck, voicemail. Frank tried calling Ray, but no such luck. He groaned and walked back to the front, leaning against the counter and looked at the guy again. Frank noticed there were a few rips on the guy's jacket and jeans, and his shoes were covered in mud. Frank also noticed there was a wallet poking out of the pocket of his jeans. Frank slowly reached out and carefully took out the wallet, he was surprised the guy didn't even move. Frank opened the wallet, not at all surprised when he found no cash, and searched for an ID or license or something.

Gerard. Gerard Arthur Way. Finally he had a name, Frank thought, but Gerard didn't seem to have a phone on him. Should he call the police and let them take care of him? No, he definitely shouldn't get the police involved, Bob would kill him. Frank sighed and tossed the wallet on the counter. What the fuck is he supposed to do? He rubbed at his neck and sighed again, he should've gone home when he had the chance. That's when it hit him. Frank was about to leave anyways, and what harm could a passed out guy cause? Frank lifted his sleeves and lifted Gerard up from the chairs.

"Just one more step." Frank groaned as he hauled Gerard up the stairs of his apartment. "Fucking finally!" He said as he let Gerard fall onto his couch and plopped next to him to catch his breath. That is the last time he tries to carry something that's bigger than him. 

Frank looked over at Gerard, who was snoring and still passed out, he was going to have a killer hangover in the morning. Frank stood up from the couch and adjusted Gerard so he was lying down on the couch and went to grab some aspirin for him. Frank left the aspirin and a glass of water on the coffee table near the couch and went to his bedroom. Frank grabbed one of his spare pillow and blanket when he heard groaning from the living room.

"Stephen?" Gerard groaned as he tried to sit up from the couch.

"Woah there, man." Frank said as he grabbed onto Gerard's shoulders and pushed him back.

"I gotta go." Gerard said. Frank lifted Gerard's head and placed the pillow under it.

"You're not going anywhere tonight." Frank said and laid the blanket on Gerard. "I'll take you home tomorrow when you're sober, alright."

"Home," Gerard mumbled as his eyelids fluttered. "it won't be home without Stephen.." Gerard said before drifting back to sleep.

Who the fuck is Stephen? Frank just shook his head and walked back to his room. He didn't really bother with pajamas, he just kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers and practically melted under his covers. 

***

Frank's arms were sore when he woke up and he didn't know why until he stepped into the kitchen and saw Gerard still sleeping on his couch. Gerard hadn't vomited in his sleep, but Frank knew it would probably make his hangover much worse. Frank sighed, he'll have to wake up eventually.

"Hey, wake up." Frank said as he nudged Gerard's shoulder. Gerard groaned and sat up.

"Not so fucking loud." He mumbled. Gerard rubbed his temples as he took in his surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked. Frank rolled his eyes.

"My place." He replied. "I don't know if you remember, but you passed out at my shop last night." Frank grabbed the aspirin and water and passed them to Gerard.

"Shop?" Gerard asked before downing the pills and taking a sip of water.

"Yeah." Frank said as he walked towards the kitchen. "You came to my tattoo shop shitfaced asking for one."

"Oh man." Gerard groaned and covered his face in his hands, feeling embarrassed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. You just said you wanted a tattoo." Frank said as he started up the coffee machine. "And you kept mentioning some guy named Stephen."

"Oh." Gerard breathed and looked down at his palms. "I forgot about that." He mumbled.

"Do you wanna talked about it?" Frank asked as he grabbed two mugs from the sink. He heard Gerard sigh quietly and was regretting asking.

"Stephen's my boyfriend." Gerard replied and Frank felt a bit relieved. Frank placed one of the mugs under the spout of the machine just before it started pouring out coffee as he waited for Gerard to continue. "Well, he _was_ my boyfriend."

Frank grabbed the steaming mugs and walked over to the couch, handing Gerard one of the mugs and taking a seat next to him.

"What happened?" Frank asked. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine." Gerard said as held the mug between his palms. "We went out for a couple of months, he even moved in with me." Gerard said, staring down at his mug. "He got my name tattooed." Frank blew out a low whistle.

"He must've been really committed." Frank commented and took a sip of his coffee.

"He was, we both were but," Gerard paused. "He didn't believe me when I said it."

"Let me guess, he wanted you to get his name too?" Frank asked, he had this story loads of times at work. Gerard nodded.

"I have a fear of needles, but he took that as a sign that I didn't love him as much as he loved me." Gerard said and turned to Frank. "That's why I went to your shop last night. I wanted a tattoo, even if it wasn't his name, just something to prove how much I loved him you know?"

"But you were saying it would be too late or something." Frank said and placed his mug on the coffeetable. Gerard sighed again and looked back into his mug.

"Stephen broke up with me yesterday and he's moving out." He explained. "He's probably on his way back to New York by now." Gerard said before taking a sip of his coffee. Frank took another sip of his coffee as well, there was a short silence and the atmosphere felt tense. Frank didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." Frank managed and placed his mug on the coffee table.

"I should be apologizing." Gerard said turning back to Frank. "I mean I walked into your shop drunk off my ass and passed out. And you let me crash on your couch.

"Trust me, we've dealt with worse." Frank smiled. "And I don't really mind sharing my couch, besides Bob would've freaked out if I had just left you there." The corner of Gerard's lips twitched a bit. "Um, I'm Frank, by the way. Though, I think it's a bit late for introductions.

"Oh, I'm Gerard." Gerard replied. "But I'm really sorry that I bothered you." He said as he stood from the couch. "Thanks for everything, I'm just gonna go."

"I could give you a ride." Frank offered. "My shift doesn't start for a few more hours, and you don't even know how to get back to your place from here." Gerard bit the inside of his cheek and messed with his hair.

"Are you sure? I can just take a bus."

"I insist, besides I don't think you had much bus money in your wallet." Frank smirked.

"You went through my wallet?" Gerard asked and looked through his pockets for said wallet.

"I was looking for an I.D." Frank explained.

"Oh, okay." Gerard said.

"Okay then." Frank said and stood from the couch. "I'm just gonna go get dressed and we'll get going." Frank walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him while Gerard waited in the living room. "We could get breakfast on the way." Frank called out as he got dressed. "I know this really cool diner near the tattoo shop we could go to." He said as he walked out his bedroom.

"Okay, but can we go to my place first, I wanna get some money." Gerard said.

"It's cool, I don't mind paying." Frank said as he looked around for his car keys.

"No, you've done enough, I'm paying." Gerard said and crossed his arms.

"Alright, I'm not saying no to a free breakfast." Frank grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wrote this really quick, I wasn't sure where I was going with this to be honest. I just came up with the idea and just wanted to write it.


End file.
